fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Phoren
Phoren to Le-Matoranin wynalazca. Biografia Wczesne życie Phoren, tak jak inni Matoranie, został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty i umieszczony we Wszechświecie Matoran. Początkowo zamieszkiwał Południowy Kontynent, gdzie już od wczesnych lat przejawiał ponadprzeciętne zdolności inżynierskie i konstruktorskie. Wiedział, że niewielka wioska, którą zamieszkiwał, nie pozwoli mu wyzwolić w pełni swojego potencjału. Kiedy doszły go słuchy o wyspie-mieście Artas Nui, Phoren postanowił tam wyruszyć, licząc, że uda mu się tam rozwinąć skrzydła, co być może później pozwoli mu na godne życie w Stolicy - Metru Nui. Artas Nui Dotarłszy na Artas Nui, Phoren założył niewielką pracownię w opuszczonej latarni morskiej. Tworzył tam swoje wynalazki i maszyny, które cieszyły się popularnością wśród mieszkańców miasta, będąc alternatywą dla wyrobów Vrexa. Podczas wojny z Armią Nowego Świata, Phoren został pochwycony przez drony i umieszczony w tubie zastoju, uratowali go jednak później Toa i Matoranin dołączył do rebelii. Pomagał przy budowie ukrytych wejść do podziemnych kryjówek buntowników, pracował również przy przebudowie żaglowca Chimera. Po zakończeniu wojny, Phoren, pełen zapału i ambicji, postanowił stworzyć coś, co miałoby nieść pomoc w razie kolejnego konfliktu. Zbudował robota, którego nazwał Junky i który miał pomagać mu w pracowni, a następnie zaczął prace nad swoim największym projektem - robotem medycznym. Kiedy maszyna była już gotowa, Phoren i Junky udali się do jednej z ubogich dzielnic Artas Nui, by odnaleźć kogoś, na kim wynalazca mógłby przetestować swoje nowe dzieło. Znaleźli zepsutego Matoranina, który zgodził się na pomoc Phorena. Jednakże, w trakcie operacji, robot medyczny uznał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie usunięcie wadliwych elementów Matoranina, co doprowadziło do jego śmierci. Phoren od razu dezaktywował maszynę i porzucił ją na złomowisku, robot jednak zdołał stamtąd uciec. Wstrząśnięty i załamany swoją porażką, Phoren planował opuścił wyspę i już nigdy na nią nie wracać. Któregoś dnia jednak, niedługo po incydencie, zjawili się u niego członkowie Syndykatu z ofertą pracy. Phoren odmówił, po czym kilka dni później do jego pracowni przybyli Mroczni Łowcy z Zespołu B i go uprowadzili. Phoren został zabrany do Kuźni Astavar, gdzie istota, która przedstawiła się jako Glavus, kazała mu stworzyć udoskonalony projekt dronów. By grać na zwłokę, zażądał od Glavusa dostarczenia mu prototypu maszyny oraz komputera, będącego częścią systemu sterującego maszynami podczas wojny. Glavus wysłał po nie Mrocznych Łowców, ci wrócili jednak tylko z komputerem, w misji przeszkodzili im bowiem Toa. Niedługo potem podjęli ponowną próbę, tym razem wspólnie z Glavusem, Phoren zaś został w Kuźni pod nadzorem Bane'a. Dokończył on wtedy budowę robota i rozkazał mu zaatakować najemnika, co pozwoliło mu uciec. Dotarłszy do swojej pracowni, Phoren spotkał się z Toa Voxem, Arcticą i Hsergiem, którzy dowiedzieli się o jego porwaniu od odnalezionego na złomowisku Junky'ego. Matoranin wyjaśnił im plany Glavusa, a następnie Toa udali się od Kuźni, gdzie pokonali złoczyńcę. Po klęsce Glavusa, Phoren, odzyskawszy nieco wiary w siebie, ponownie zajął się konstruowaniem maszyn i stworzył Lockette, która zaczęła pomagać mu w pracowni razem z Junkym. Cechy i umiejętności Phoren jest wybitnym konstruktorem, potrafi także naprawić wiele urządzeń. Zna się też na medycynie, lecz nigdy nie próbował swoich sił jako medyk. Niestety jego ciągłe spędzanie czasu jedynie w towarzystwie swoich maszyn sprawiło, że trudno mu nawiązać kontakt z innymi. Niekiedy bywa opryskliwy i nie znosi, kiedy mu się przeszkadza. Dzieła Phorena *'Junky' - robot pomagający Matoraninowi w pracowni. *'Lockette' - robot pomagający Matoraninowi w pracowni. *'Strzykawa' - robot medyczny, zbuntował się, uciekł i wstąpił do Mrocznych Łowców. Informacje o MOCu Phoren został zbudowany w styczniu 2012 roku, ale prototypy pojawiały się już w 2010 roku. Ma 36 części. Ciekawostki *Początkowo miał na imię Forex. Pojawienia *''Widmo przeszłości'' *''Echa'' Zobacz też: *Galeria: Phoren *Junky *Lockette *Strzykawa Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Vox22